Love is dangerous
by kalonie2000
Summary: This is my first fanfiction hope you like it more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Just as I walked into the room where Clancy was sitting down looking at all of his work I felt a shred of terror. Clancy could take me away from Liam but the problem is I might let him. With his dark eyes and dark brown hair he has the ability to real me in. On the other hand Liam is so sweet he is also so nice to me and everyone I know around him. I'm gonna have to make a choice...a choice I don't wanna make.

"ah Ruby I was expecting you", he said."I didn't think you would come."

"Well when the president's son asks you to come in you usually don't let him down" I said back with a fierce impression...at least that's what I had hoped he thought I meant.

"Well aren't you cute."

nope he hasn't picked up on it.

"Anyway I thought we could run a few tests"he said with a grin

"I thought we ran all the tests we needed to"

"No there's one more I need to run" he stopped for a pause and grabbed my hand and pulled me a little closer. I got a little scared I had no idea if he was testing me or not with the way he had said it.

"well which one is that"

he took a deep breath and pulled me even a bit closer." I need to see if I like you" and with that he kissed . I didnt notice at first it completely took me by surprise and i was about to pull him away when i got a tingley feeling. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him down with me. We must have kissed for three minutes but it had felt like twenty.

"Did that prove your test"i wispered unsure with everything.

"I think it did" he said and went back in to kiss me.

I was starting to enjoy it until I realized I cant do this now. Not with me starting to like Liam. I went up for air and did nothing.

"Ruby?" he looked at me and I saw something I never have never seen before. Clancy looked hurt for the first time that I have seen of.

"I-I just need some time to think I do like you but I need time" and with that I left

"Ruby ,wait" and that's the last thing I heard before closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

****Clancys POV****

Crap.

You know the one girl I actually have feelings for and she just runs out on me just like any other person. Maybe I just came on to strong.

No.

No that is not it at all. If that were the reason why she left she would not have kissed me back. No I know what the reason was and so does she which is why she left

Liam.

Liam is the reason she left. She left me for Liam out of all people. Well now what am I gonna do. Well actually there's a lot I could do but the problem is finding something that won't hurt her in the process.

"Hello? Anyone there?" The sudden knock on my door made me jump.

"Yes come on in" I said

Maybe it was Ruby to come talk to me

...Nope.

It was the one and only Liam at the door. Well speak of the devil had never fit into a statment so well.

****Liams POV****

As I walked into the room Clancy looked almost annoyed at me. Although I don't know why. Maybe I messed up my schedule or something. Whatever I'll figure it out later. I shruged it off and walked over to Clancy

"Hey I need to ask you a question." I stated

"Oh does it involve Ruby."

Ok I did do something wrong obviously.

"What did I-" I said but i never finished the question before his fist came in contact with my face


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I thought no one would like this story but since people do I guess I'll keep going**

*********Liam's P.O.V********

I could already feel my cheek swelliing at the impact "what the hell was that for man."

"For stealing my girl. She was into me until you came along."clancy said almost spitting the words

For a second I thought he was joking but when I saw the rage in his eyes I realized this was not even close to a joke. "What the hell could of happened while I was gone for less than a few hour." I thought to myself

"A lot. A lot could have happened"

"Do you read minds to?" I stumbled at the thought

"What the heck are you talking about you talked out loud. Maybe you are as stupid as I thought."

"Oh, so what exactly happened" my cheek was swelling at the minute " could you also get me ice please."

"Ok I am not gonna get you ice but anyway I was in the middle of kissing Ruby when she ran out on me for you"

Suddenly my cheek got red and I know it wasn't from the swelling. "What did you do?"

"I kissed her...is there a problem" he smirked

"You bastard! She's mine she probably didn't know what she was doing"

"Oh yeah, than why did she kiss me back."

"Ughhh this is not over!" I screamed than I thought and smirked" she's the one who's gonna be cleaning my bruised cheek."

He went pale before I left in search of Ruby.


End file.
